Baby leaf lettuce or spring mix lettuce is an increasingly popular crop. Worldwide baby leaf lettuce consumption continues to increase. As a result of this demand, there is a continued need for new baby leaf lettuce varieties. In particular, there is a need for improved Red Leaf lettuce varieties that exhibit darker red color, have improved resistance to Downy mildew, have a thicker leaf texture, and have increased weight and yield.